


A Seduction

by FictionPenned



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Finger kisses in a scene that wasn't sexual up until that point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Joining the dark side is not a sudden turn or a downward fall. It's an intimate courtship -- one step forward and two steps backwards -- a dance so slow that at first, you hardly realize that you're doing it.It is a seduction.Written for Bulletproof 20/21
Relationships: female jedi knight/female sith warrior
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	A Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



Joining the dark side is not a sudden turn or a downward fall. It's an intimate courtship -- one step forward and two steps backwards -- a dance so slow that at first, you hardly realize that you're doing it. 

It is a _seduction_. 

It preys upon weakness and vulnerability and fear.

It whispers in your ear and tells you what you want to hear. 

It is not devoid of love, indeed, it is sometimes because of love that Jedi spiral into darkness. It can be born of misplaced love in misplaced people. It can be born of dreams and nightmares that become so hopelessly tangled up in each other that it is no longer possible to distinguish one from the other. It can be born of the irresistible tug of forbidden love. 

A young Jedi Knight stands in the pouring rain, with a pulsing lightsaber in her hand and a racing heart in her chest, and stares down the extended hand of the Sith Warrior before her. 

The words of the woman's offer still hang suspended in the air, not yet beaten to death by the storm that rages around them. 

"Come with me. This galaxy could be ours."

And though the Knight knows that she should not say yes, though years and years of training ring in her ears and echo against the inside of her skull, there is a yearning in her heart and a fire in her belly. 

There is something inexorably alluring about being desired by a powerful woman. 

Something profoundly tempting about being offered the galaxy as though it is nothing. 

Something wonderful about being seen and acknowledged as an individual after being told, over and over again, that she should only exist as part of a collective. 

And that is more than enough to sway her. 

The saber's light dies in her hand. The rain drips down her face as she tilts her chin up and tightens her jaw with newfound determination and resolve. Then she reaches out and places her hand in the Sith Warrior's own. 

From beneath her hood, the Warrior smiles. 

It is not a cruel smile, rather, it is a victorious one. 

Directed at a battle won. 

At an apprentice recruited. 

At a desire met. 

With tantalizingly slow and deliberate movements, the Sith Warrior frees the Jedi's hand from its glove before discarding the garment altogether -- dooming it to the swirl of wind and rain and water. 

And one by one, she plants a kiss upon each of the Jedi Knight's fingers. 

The Knight's stomach flutters. Her face flushes. She forgets her fear.

To take a Jedi's oath is to deny the instincts of the body and to shake off the impulses of the mind. 

She has never been touched like this before. The contact is world-shattering. It shifts the ground beneath her feet and moves the stars across the sky. 

It promises a freedom that the Jedi has never before possessed, a vast breadth of newfound experiences that she has only ever glimpsed through the eyes of others. 

And as darkness swirls around them, creeping into the Jedi Knight's lungs and planting its many roots in her veins, she swoons. 


End file.
